


是福尔摩斯x咕哒子的小车车

by Orionpaki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionpaki/pseuds/Orionpaki





	是福尔摩斯x咕哒子的小车车

没有粮吃的孩子选择自割腿肉  
fgo福尔摩斯x咕哒子的车  
ooc预警

 

 

橘发少女靠着有些斑驳的墙面的坐在地板上，若有所思的望着窗外霓虹闪烁的街道与高楼大厦。这里是1999年的新宿，是少女曾经调查过的地方，充斥着暴力与黑暗的夜之都。  
为了搜集魔术髓液才重新回到了这个到处都是机械人偶与雀蜂的城市，最后却因为灵子转移系统的故障被暂时困在了这里。  
立香耷拉着脑袋叹了口气，自己已经不是第一次遇到无法转移的状况了，但是这次偏偏是在只有她和从者两个人的时候无法使用了。虽然已经跟对方在一起了，但是两个人独处的时候还是会觉得不好意思啊！

突然间有一道阴影从后方笼罩下来，有什么东西了拍了拍自己的肩膀，毫无防备的少女下意识的退到一旁。  
“啊啊，抱歉，吓到你了吗？”  
戴着黑色手套的手悬在半空，福尔摩斯的表情难得的有点微妙，似乎并没有料到自己的举动会得到这种反应。  
“福尔摩斯先生不要一声不吭的就出现在别人身后啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉，因为刚才叫你没有反应，所以我就直接过来了。”少女带着些许撒娇意味的不满惹得侦探笑出了声。  
立香看着她面前笑着的高大男性有些发愣，高挑的身材，绅士的打扮，完美的五官……立香眨了眨眼让自己回过神来，感觉刚才心跳都漏了一拍。  
“啊，非常抱歉，刚才在想一些事情。福尔摩斯先生叫我有什么事吗？”立香把头低下去了，尽量不让对方看见自己有些泛红的脸颊。这些小动作自然是逃不过福尔摩斯敏锐的眼睛，他慢慢地拉进与少女之间的距离，就像草原上的猎豹悄无声息地靠近自己的猎物一样。  
“嗯...虽然有些麻烦，不过我们需要换一个地方休息了。”  
“诶！？”  
少女突然抬起头疑惑的望着他，橙色的瞳孔在外面霓虹灯的光线下显得有些泛金。  
“如你所见，附近雀蜂的数量很多，一旦我们被发现，战斗起来是没有优势的。所以我们最好是转移到敌人比较少的区域。”福尔摩斯用手轻轻揉着立香的头发，像是在揉着一只乖巧的小猫，他看见了少女眼中的不安。  
“刚才也跟达芬奇进行了通讯，明天就能把灵子转移系统修复完毕了。”  
虽然福尔摩斯的战斗力并不弱，但他还是想尽量的避开战斗，避免让御主陷入危险的境地。  
“那福尔摩斯先生已经有备选的地点了吗？”  
“没错，已经找到一个附近敌人相对较少的地方了。”

 

侦探带着少女在夜色中穿行，附近的雀蜂和机械人偶的数量的确很棘手。好在福尔摩斯已经提前掌握了附近区域的大体情况，领着立香巧妙的避开了几队敌人。来到了这片相对安全的区域。  
立香走在福尔摩斯的前面，到了一条街的拐角，少女的前脚刚踏出去就立马转身退了回来，正好撞上走在她身后的福尔摩斯。  
“嘘……”少女捂着被撞得有些发酸的鼻子对福尔摩斯比了个噤声的手势，明显是看见了什么。福尔摩斯伸出一只手揉着少女的头发，半侧着身子探出去查看情况。  
“啊，那些是…...”  
黑色和黄色的外甲和头盔，手里拿着令人不安的枪械。是在附近巡逻的雀蜂，但是数量比之前那个区域少了很多。  
“居然就出现在门口呢。嗯...这个数量的话...”  
新的休息处就在这条街旁边的一栋公寓里，如果不解决掉被发现是迟早的问题。  
得到立香的许可之后，侦探就朝着那一小队雀蜂发起了进攻。少女则从墙角的阴影里跨出来站在后面使用魔术礼装的技能提供支援。敌人的数量并不多，福尔摩斯很轻松的解决掉了大部分的敌人，在最后一只雀蜂即将化为尘埃消散时，雀蜂把枪口对准侦探扣动了最后一下扳机。

少女几乎是在同一时间反应了过来，立香在一瞬间把福尔摩斯的行动速度强化到了最快，直到福尔摩斯躲开那发子弹才松了口气。然而在短时间内使用增幅极大的强化魔术会消耗大量的魔力，全身的力气仿佛一下被抽空，立香眼前一黑直接跪坐在地上。  
“立香……？”察觉到御主异样的福尔摩斯迅速回到少女身旁确认她的情况。  
少女对着福尔摩斯不好意思的笑了笑，光是抬头都已经很吃力了，整个人几乎是脱力的靠在他身上。  
“我没……诶诶！”  
突然被福尔摩斯打横抱了起来，吓得赶紧伸手环住福尔摩斯的脖子。  
“我没事的啦，我可以自己走的。”  
“一下子消耗那么多魔力虚脱了吧。”  
被发现了！  
“啊啊，对不起嘛……担心福尔摩斯先生躲不过去所以就……”  
“你也知道就算不用强化我的速度我也能够躲过去的吧。”  
“……那还不是因为喜欢你啊……不然我才不会担心你呢！”立香有些生气地小声嘀咕，明明是担心他为了他好，结果还要被气一顿！还是世界第一的名侦探呢，明明是个完全不理解别人想法的笨蛋啦！  
福尔摩斯突然愣了一下，停下了脚步。立香抬起头有些疑惑的望着他。  
“怎么了？”立香沉浸自己内心小小的愤怒中撇着嘴问他。  
“你刚才说什么？”福尔摩斯挑着眉弯着嘴角望着她，故意问出这句话等着猎物上钩，眼神里满满的都是笑意。  
“我说要不是因为我喜欢你我才不会那么……”  
后知后觉的立香张着嘴却什么也说不出来了，突然意识到自己刚才说了什么不得了的话，脸都红到耳根子去了，楞楞的望着已经笑出声的福尔摩斯。  
太丢人了！

 

少女索性用双手捂住滚烫的脸把头埋进福尔摩斯的颈窝里不去看他。福尔摩斯抱着她来到了新的休息处，立香跪坐在床上，双手依旧捂着像火烧一样的脸。  
“立香……”  
福尔摩斯揉着她的头发，下巴抵在她的头上，一遍又一遍地唤着她的名字，就像在哄一只生气闹别扭的小猫。  
“立香，抬起头来看着我好吗？”  
少女终于禁不住他在耳边的引诱，由着他托起自己的下巴把头抬起来。立香一抬眼就看见他眼里倒映着自己依旧泛着红晕的脸和湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“嗯，这反应真可爱。”达到目的的侦探甚至笑得有些没心没肺。  
“你……你你，你不准再笑了！”她羞得快要哭出来的样子惹得福尔摩斯笑得更开心了。  
“好好好，我不笑了。”  
福尔摩斯伸手揉了揉立香软乎乎的粉色脸蛋，深绿色的眼眸却越来越暗。

啊啊……可爱到有些让人忍不住了。

立香突然被他低下头吻住，福尔摩斯轻易地缠住她的舌，少女下意识的往回缩，却又被他勾住舌尖摩挲挑逗着，带着魔力的唾液刺激着少女的神经。肺部的空气越来越少，立香因为缺氧向后退着想逃开这个过于漫长的吻，福尔摩斯一只手扣住她的小脑袋断了她的退路。舌头被对方温柔的舔吮着，又时不时的扫过敏感的上颚，溢出的唾液顺着立香的嘴角留下了一道亮晶晶的痕迹。只是接吻就已经让立香在他怀里打颤了。

福尔摩斯终于在立香快要窒息之前放开了她，在两人之间带出一条透明的丝线。新鲜的空气灌满肺部呛得立香咳嗽起来，睫毛也被呛出的泪水打湿了。福尔摩斯俯身把立香压在身下，用牙齿咬下碍事的手套，少女身上的魔术礼装的拉链被拉开，露出里面绣着可爱兔子的白色的内衣。宽大的手掌顺着她平坦的小腹往上，沿着肋骨绕到她的后背解开了内衣的搭扣。只是稍微碰了两下，少女粉红色的乳尖就颤颤巍巍的立了起来。  
立香的脑子已经乱成一团了，乳尖上传来的湿热触感已经开始让下体一下一下的收缩着吐出粘稠的花液了。  
“哈，哈啊……不，不要再舔了……”  
敏感的乳尖被不断舔弄吸吮着，立香下意识的想并拢双腿，却被福尔摩斯的腰挡在中间。福尔摩斯用牙齿咬住已经被刺激得肿胀发红的顶端，抬起头轻轻的往后一扯。  
少女再也抑制不住甜腻的呻吟，双腿不受控制的紧紧夹住男人精壮的腰，弓起身子迎来了第一个高潮。花穴痉挛着一口气吐出了大量的液体，在身下的床单留下了一片水渍。  
立香的失去焦距的双眼蒙上了一层水雾，张着嘴迷迷糊糊的哼着什么，身子还在高潮的余韵中一下下的痉挛着。

福尔摩斯褪掉她的下身的衣物，穴口已经湿得不成样子了，小腹都黏上了一片透明的水渍，黏腻的花液沾得到处都是。手指才刚探进少女的穴道就被湿热的穴肉紧紧咬住，耐心的侦探正在一步一步地开发着少女紧致的甬道。  
在里面不断抽插的手指慢慢加到三根。小穴被撑开扩张感让立香难受又舒服，里面的液体随着手指的动作不断地被带出体内，发出令人心跳加速的水声。  
立香并不知道福尔摩斯是怎么找到那一点的，修长的手指每次经过那里都会有意无意的往下按，少女的身体像是被摁下了什么开关，过于强烈的刺激让立香的腿都在打颤。到最后福尔摩斯的手指连抽插的动作都停止了，抵在那一点上不停得快速揉弄摁压着，逼迫少女接受着他带来快感。  
“啊啊！别，别碰那里啊啊啊啊啊——”  
从花穴里断断续续喷出的水柱打湿了福尔摩斯的手掌，甚至流到了福尔摩斯的精壮的手臂上。生理性的泪水不停的从少女眼中溢出来，又被身上的男人温柔的舔掉。  
“……等一下再哭也不迟呢。”

立香看着他一件件脱掉身上碍事的衣物，只留一件白色的衬衫。纽扣被一颗颗的解开，露出里面结实匀称的肌肉。男人硕大坚挺的欲望不断地撵磨着少女的粉嫩的穴口，敏感的阴蒂已经暴露在空气当中，被圆润的顶端无情的抵弄着。  
立香的脑袋变得昏昏沉沉的，过多的快感不断冲击着自己的理智。福尔摩斯低头咬住少女微张的唇瓣，勾出滑腻的小舌与他缠绵，趁着少女沉浸在他高超的吻技中，挺身把肿胀的欲望送进她的身体。  
立香几乎是在他进来的一瞬间哭着就达到了高潮。花穴被瞬间填满的疼痛和快感交织在一起，刺激着少女脆弱的神经。紧致的小穴不受控制的咬着不断在体内进出的肉棒，每一次进出都会磨到立香敏感的那一点，引出少女更甜腻的呻吟。  
男人顶弄的速度越来越快，脆弱的花心被福尔摩斯硕大的顶端不停撞着，少女破碎的呻吟就像一只被人蹂躏的奶猫。  
“不……不要了，啊啊啊，你，你别动了……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
剧烈收缩着的穴道并没能阻挡身上男人的动作，原本闭合着的花心被高热的肉棒的可怜兮兮的顶开，宫口的软肉也失控地吮着陷进来的圆润顶端。福尔摩斯在立香的尖叫中破开了她最为敏感的子宫口，最后一截肉棒终于被少女的小穴吃了进去。  
“立香……”  
福尔摩斯怜爱的吻着少女的额头，坚实的腹肌撞在少女娇嫩的腿根，高潮中的花穴泄出大量的水液，从两人交合的缝隙中被断断续续的挤射出来，随着肉体相撞的声音拍溅在少女痉挛着的小腹上。

立香再次睁开眼睛已经是白天了，身体和床单已经被清理过了，但是自己的腰却酸得要死。立香不知道昨晚被折腾到了几点，她只记得后来自己哭叫着喊着福尔摩斯的名字咬住他的肩膀又去了几次，然后他才回咬着自己的耳朵掐着自己的腰把带着大量魔力的精液灌满自己的子宫。  
少女有些不满的在福尔摩斯的颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
“还好吗？”  
“不好！一点都不好！哪里好啦！”  
“啊啊，都是因为立香太可爱了。”  
“有什么好笑的。”  
“哎呀，不管是谁，被喜欢的人那样子告白都会感到开心吧。”  
“唔……”  
“昨天晚上吃得很饱，谢谢款待。”  
“福尔摩斯——！！！！”  
立香的脸不出意外的红了起来，炸毛也在他的预料之中。福尔摩斯的眼里笑意是越来越浓了，容易害羞的恋人真的是非常有趣的观察对象啊。

当天傍晚的时候迦勒底的灵子转移系统修复完毕，两人顺利的回到了迦勒底。  
“啊啊，果然还是对她出手了啊。”  
达芬奇平静的看着窝在那位名侦探怀里睡死过去的御主。仿佛早就料到有一天会发生这种事情。  
“这孩子总是能说出可爱到不行的话呢。”  
“难道不是你一直有意无意地在她旁边引诱着吗？”  
福尔摩斯笑着，没有否认。  
“哎呀，被你这样的名侦探爱着可真麻烦呢。”


End file.
